


翻译-The Jealous Type (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 他喜欢看着她戴着她的订婚戒指，那向人们说明了她已名花有主——她是他的。
Relationships: Michael Bishop/Nikita Mears
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	翻译-The Jealous Type (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Jealous Type](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650218) by JossieGirl. 



> This translation work is authorized by JossieGirl

他喜欢看着她戴着她的订婚戒指，那向人们说明了她已名花有主——她是他的。

他一直都是个嫉妒心很强的人。

每每想到Owen和Ryan都在他之前加入了Nikita那一方，他就浑身难受，他们与他对抗，与Division对抗。他能明白他们三个人间有的特殊感情，他也知道他们有着只属于他们故事，而他，却不是这些故事中的一员。

这让他如针扎般难受。

在伦敦的时候，她和Owen越发的亲密。他后悔没有早一点去找她，他只差一点，只差一点点，就永远失去她了——输给死神，输给…Owen。Owen一直都在她身边，是最早加入Nikita那方的人之一。而这，让他无比的嫉妒，他无比期望，自己才是那个第一个在她身边的人。当时的他，只是被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼。

那天Owen打电话叫他过去帮忙，他得去，必须去，别无他法，因为一想到他们俩在一起的画面就会让他抓狂。他们会再一次的有着他无法介入的故事，而他不能让这发生，至少…不能让它再一次的发生。

他知道Ryan对她有着说不清的情愫，他很感激Ryan没有把这些感情付诸于行动，但Nikita告诉他，他们吻过，两次。

而后在见到Ryan时，他得用所有的脑细胞才能控制住自己，不让自己一拳打中Ryan的脸，但他知道自己没有权利这样做。那个时候，他正在努力尝试着杀掉她，虽然他明白，自己永远都没有可能下手，虽然他承认，在发射台那次他确实做得过了火。

他记得他们用Percy交换Ryan的那天，Ryan向他们、向她走来时，他的眼睛就从没离开过Nikita，而她的，也一直停在Ryan身上从未动摇过。他们紧紧拥抱在一起的画面就像把刀子一样刺伤了他的心。

他知道他没有任何权利去愤怒或者嫉妒，因为那时他离开了她，那时的他不清楚他和Nikita间算什么。

他曾以为他会将她输给其他的人，但奇迹般的，他没有。于是他发誓，发誓不会再放手。

他看到过Ryan在认为没有其它人的时候注视着Nikita的神情，他知道那是什么，曾经，他也是这样看着她的。所以，在他准备向她求婚时，他第一个告诉了Ryan。他希望这能告诉Ryan，她是属于他的。他不知道这有没有起作用，但他希望有。

他明白，在涉及到她和其他男人的时候，他永远都不能保持清明，哪怕是工作上简单的来往。他知道男人们看她的目光总会让他抓狂。但当他低头看着她手上的戒指，他便会知道，他属于她，而她也属于他。


End file.
